ovipetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Privacy Policy
'Privacy Policy' ''' '''Please take the time to read our Privacy Policy. It's here so that you as a customer will know exactly how we handle your personal information and what information we collect so that you can feel safe and secure playing our game. By using our game you're also accepting our collection, use and safe storage of some of your personal information. We only collect a minimal amount of information about you, only exactly what is needed for a pleasurable gaming experience. ' ' 'Information Collection and Use' When you sign up for OviPets, you'll be alerted by Facebook that we're requesting access to certain information from your Facebook profile. We collect the following information: *'Your first and last name or user name' *'Your profile picture' *'Your user ID number' *'Your friends user ID numbers that are also connected to our game' *'Your gender' This information is used to make it possible for you to play the game smoothly and easily, to make you identifiable by your friends and to be able to find your friends and communicate with them in game. You can also update your user profile if you choose with the following information: *'A different profile photo' *'Your desired game user name' We only collect this to improve your game experience and interaction with your friends. We also store some information about your computer: *'Your IP address' This is mainly for security reasons, to prevent game abuse. 'Cookies' This Site is using cookies (small files) to be able to have you logged in, these type of cookies are called "session cookies" and are not stored permanently on your computer. If we did not use cookies you'd have to log in every time you clicked a link. These type of cookies disappear when you close your web browser. If you don't allow this use of cookies, simply leave this Site by closing your browser. ' ' 'Security' We are committed to ensuring that your information is secure. In order to prevent unauthorized access or disclosure, we have numerous suitable physical, electronic and managerial procedures to safeguard and secure the servers on which the little information we collect is kept secure. ' ' 'Analytics' When you access our game, we collect some technical information in order to analyze the usage of our site which allows us to improve and monitor the service. We and service providers acting on our behalf, such as Google Analytics, use server log files and tracking technologies to collect and analyze certain types of technical information, including cookies, IP addresses, browser types, browser language, referring and exit pages, and URLs, platform type, the number of clicks, domain names, landing pages, pages viewed and the order of those pages, the amount of time spent on particular pages, game state and the date and time of activity on our game, and other similar information. However, none of this information is connected to your user ID. ' ' 'Disclosure to Third Parties' We will not sell, distribute or lease your personal information to third parties unless we are required by law to do so and then only to a law enforcement agency or another third party if required to do so by law; or in a good faith belief that such access or disclosure is necessary to either comply with a legal process, enforce our Terms of Service, respond to claims that any content violates the rights of third parties, respond to your requests for customer service or protect the rights, property, or personal safety of the owners of OviPets, any game user or the public. We also may disclose user information whenever we believe disclosure is necessary to limit our legal liability; to protect or defend our rights or property; or protect the safety, rights, or property of our visitors or others. ' ' 'Links to Other Websites' In the game you may find links to other websites. However, once you have used these links to leave our site, you should note that we do not have any control over that other website. Therefore, we cannot be responsible for the protection and privacy of any information which you provide whilst visiting such sites and such sites are not governed by this privacy statement. You should exercise caution and look at the privacy statement applicable to the website in question.